


Beach Day - Lifty x Petunia x Flaky

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, Early Work, Multi, Polyamory, Silly, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: This was the first polyamory story I ever wrote, so yes, it's not that long, or great. But I want to post it here anyways. This is a pairing I came up with that I like, Lifty x Petunia x Flaky. It's odd...but so am I. So yeah.





	

“We’re here!” Flaky said cheerfully as she looked out the car window. Lifty parked the car close to the sidewalk and the three got out looking at the beach spreading in front of them.  
“I told you guys, I don’t like the ocean!” Petunia whined and crossed her arms. Flaky and Lifty looked at her frowning. But, she smiled.  
“But I came just for you guys.” She laughed, and put her arms around them. Flaky nodded as she took both Lifty and Petunia’s hands.  
The three then decided to walk down to the shore holding hands.

They walked past some tree friends, and who gave them odd looks. Flaky frowned uncomfortably and Lifty scowled. Truffles raised an eyebrow and returned back to his book. Lifty smiled.  
“They just don’t understand, that’s all.” He said looking to Flaky. She nodded, but then Lifty got a silly idea. He started prancing forwards dragging his girlfriends with him.  
“We’re off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!”

Petunia burst out laughing and sang along, while Flaky smiled, skipping with her partners. They finally made it down to the shore and Petunia suddenly stopped.  
“Ehh, I don’t want to get wet…ew! Ew! Is that seaweed?” she shrieked backing away from the water. Lifty picked up the stand and wiggled it.  
“Oooo, scary!” he laughed. Petunia covered her arms.  
“You know I have OCD…”

“I know, I’m sorry hon…” Lifty said sweetly, dropping the seaweed. Flaky walked up to Petunia and kissed her.  
“You can just lay in the sand away from the water…” Petunia smiled and nodded.  
“Okay! You and Lifty can splash in the water! I don’t mind!” Lifty nodded and Flaky went over to him, stepping into the water.  
“We won’t be long!” Lifty laughed running into the waves.  
“Come in more Flaky! It’s safe!” Flaky waded in more and got splashed by a wave. She slightly shrieked, and Lifty went over to her.  
“It’s okay! It’s kind of fun to swim over them!” He explained floating on his stomach. From the beach, Petunia smiled as she worked on a tan.

\---

Petunia opened her eyes slightly and finally snapped back into reality. She must have fallen asleep lightly. Getting up, she decided to look for her boyfriend and girlfriend. She walked down towards the water and found Lifty and Flaky in front of a rather impressive sandcastle.  
“Hey you two! Nice sandcastle!” she giggled.  
“We made it for you!” Flaky blushed. The blue skunk smiled widely and knelt down to look at it. Looking closer she saw three hearts on the outside.  
“Awww!” She said, hugging Lifty and Flaky.  
“I love it!” 

“Yeah, Flaky didn’t care too much for the water…so we just hung out on the shore.” Lifty smiled. The tide came up however and splashed their sandcastle, washing half of it away.  
“Aww…” Flaky sighed, looking at the damage.  
“It’s okay! I’ll always remember it!” Petunia laughed. Lifty got up and looked at the horizon. The sun was starting to set.  
“Let’s watch the sunset before we go…” Lifty said as he took Petunia and Flaky’s hands, happy to be with the ones he loved.


End file.
